


Crossing Fire Under Azure Skies

by FujoshiPoiPoiPoison



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiPoiPoiPoison/pseuds/FujoshiPoiPoiPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We love dragons. We love yaoi. We love hot, badass bishounen. Who says we can't mix them together into a delicious, hot mess? Though before it gets to that...there IS actual story writing going on here. This is NOT one of those there-is-no-plot-just-smut yaoi fics. In fact...I've never written smut before. I have no idea if I'm good at it. But I rock at fluff. You have been warned.</p><p>Say hello to the bored dragon of the forest and the human bishounen abandoned by his own kind. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting chapters veeeery slowly, as I am a person with college to deal with. Also...Update: I've somehow ended up writing Kizure as a very elegant type of person...and as a result I'm having a hard time imaging him doing anything smutty...so as of yet I'm not so sure if this will be a yaoi anymore. Gomen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful human boy...meets beautiful dragon xD

 

It creeped up to the cave opening, blood red eyes transfixed on the deer’s carcass. The presence to the right was snoring lightly, curled against the cave wall. It stopped its advance, ears twitching, eyes sliding towards the curled-up form cautiously, then back to the carcass. One foreleg lifted and came down another inch forward.

And then a massive scaled tail was clamping over the starving wolf, lifting it easily off the ground as it struggled and yelped desperately. The dragon dozing in the corner cracked open a single lazy eye, appraising the wolf.

He huffed lightly at his uninvited guest, and the wolf instantly fell silent as the small puff of smoke broke over its head. The dragon, still curled up comfortably against his cave wall, seemed to come to a decision and put the wolf down in front of what was left of the deer’s carcass that he’d had for dinner earlier.  
Closing the lazy eye, he unwrapped his tail from around the wolf and began to doze again.

The wolf gave it only a second’s thought, then grasped the deer’s hind legs in its jaws and dragged it out of the cave as fast as its weakened legs could move.

• • •

“I told you we should have kicked him out when we had the chance!”

Naito paused as he passed the village headman’s slightly open doorway. He had just returned from hunting, two wild hares dangling over one shoulder and a fox over the other.

“When that brat’s mother finally kicked the bucket, we could have left him to the forest and her beasts, but no, you had to go on about your responsibility as headman to care for the woman’s bastard child!”

The headman sighed heavily. “I was a different man then. You can’t possibly blame me for a decision I made when I was young and naïve. Besides, that witch had us all enchanted. Remember, you were in love with her too, Guren, just like the rest of us.”

Naito heard the man spit loudly, getting an annoyed grunt from the headman. “Don’t remind me. That bitch got what was coming to her, tricking the whole village like that.”

The boy crept away soundlessly, his face remaining impassive and cold.

• • •

“You know, we don’t want to do this. But it’s for the sake of the village.”

Naito ignored the simpering fools behind him, their sugary words lost on him. He gazed into the dark forest, barely able to make out the shapes of trees this late at night.

The headman slid to his right, trying to catch his attention. “They say the dragon razed Yanagakure in one night. If we don’t send him an offering he’ll come to Morigakure next and all the villagers will be wiped out.”

“This village raised you when your mother died. Think of this as you paying a debt of gratitude.” It was Guren this time.

Naito faced them finally, his face an uncaring mask, wearing an almost bored look. He smirked and looked directly at Guren. “The only feelings of gratitude I hold towards this village are for showing me what a truly stupid primate looks and act like.”

Without waiting for the fool to get his screeches past the shocked sputtering his mouth was making, Naito turned on his heel and sauntered into the forest without looking back.

• • •

His scales tickled, alerting him to an approaching presence as he dozed. A claw came up to scratch them idly.

That wolf again? One would think those canines were smarter.

There was light shuffling at the cave opening.

They do travel in packs though. _I suppose you can’t expect much from those reliant sorts._

It didn’t sound like the wolf though. It sounded…

What was a human doing in his lair?? He open both eyes, wanting a good look at whatever foolish monkey had walked straight to his door.

It looked to be one of the younger kind; judging by what he had seen in his time, it was a boy, perhaps in his late teens. His clothes were torn, likely from walking through the forest at night What kind of fool does that anyway? and his feet were bare. He sat with his legs brought up to his chest, gazing out at the forest he had just stumbled out of.

But what caught the attention of the boy’s unnoticed observer was his face. He wore the expression of one who had long closed off his sense of feeling.

More importantly though, the boy was beautiful. Emerald green eyes stared out from strong cheekbones and smooth, coffee-colored skin. Long hair that matched the color of the trees at dawn seemed to bring out the green of his eyes even further, and blew back from his face gently in the light breeze.

He continued gazing out at the night, unaware that he himself was being watched silently from a mere 15 feet away. Eventually, his tired eyelids dropped and the world became truly black.

• • •

Naito woke slowly, letting his eyes open themselves as he took in his surroundings for the first time in the morning light.

As the world came into focus, he scanned the cave. He hadn't realized how huge it was when he stumbled into it the night before.

And then things really came into focus. And he froze.

A massive dragon was staring at him unblinkingly and silently.

Silvery scales rippled over a powerful, imperious form. Twin cerulean orbs peered into his own; he felt as if he was drowning in shallow waters--the kind where sunlight can still shine through the surface.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then a voice echoed through Naito’s mind, as if all the bells of the world’s temples were ringing into his head.

_So he awakes._

Naito blinked, hands whipping up to his ears.

“Wha--”

 _You know,_ the voice drawled, _I usually have to go outside to catch my prey. They don’t typically walk right into my home in the middle of the night._

He blinked again, rapidly beginning to understand how he had gotten into this situation.

The dragon blinked as well, slowly, and Naito could have sworn it sighed exasperatedly.

_What a dry human. That was a joke. I don’t like the meat on the bones of your species. It reeks of impurities._

Naito began to speak, coughed, and tried again. “I, uh, apologize for intruding in your home. I wasn’t aware this was...occupied.”

This time he was certain that the sound coming from deep in the dragon’s throat was a laugh.

It shifted and rose in one fluid motion. A surprised Naito stumbled to his feet as well, his back smacking against the wall. It ambled past him and out of the cave, tail swishing along behind. It turned its head slightly to look back at him.

_I am going to tell a story, human. You are going to attest to its accountability._

“I--I’m sorry…?”

_A single human mother in a small village died, leaving her young child alone. The village took in this child and raised it. The child grew and the village did not want it. So the village abandoned the child in the forest. Have I got it right?_

Naito stared at him.

_It is not a terribly uncommon story among your--_

“You are wrong about two things.”

The dragon's eyes narrowed. _I do not take to being interrupted, boy._

Naito mirrored the dragon’s glare with one of his own. “I am attesting to your story’s accountability am I not?”

The eyes narrowed even further. A pigheaded human. How amusing.

_...and what two things am I wrong about?_

“First of all, I wasn't abandoned in the forest. I walked into the forest myself."

_Because you were rejected by your people. It is the same thing. And secondly?_

Naito scowled but went on. “Secondly...I am NOT a child.”

For a brief moment he allowed himself a feeling of indignant satisfaction. In the next moment however, he was busy trying to ignore the roar of laughter booming through his head, which felt smaller than a nut by this point, as well as out loud.

_Boy, I have watched this earth change for more decades than you could count. You have walked through your village for a minute fraction of that. How many is it?_

“...Nineteen. I’m not a child in human terms you know.”

_Ah. In that case, let me restate this: your kind are all children to me. You are simply a more childish child._

_Now--_ Naito’s further protests were cut off-- _I am going to find a snack._ Those sapphire blue eyes gazed at him again for a moment. _You amuse me, boy. You may stay here as long as you like. With an existence like mine, life becomes boring every once in a while._

Naito was speechless for moment. Then, the silvery scales shifted as the dragon moved to leave, and he stepped towards the retreating figure.

“Hey. What’s your name? Mine’s Naito.Tsunawara Naito.”

The dragon showed no sign of turning back towards him, or even hearing him. Naito sighed and was about to turn back into the cave, when a single bell sounded in his mind.

_Kizure._

With a powerful leap and an impressive flap of bluish-silver, leathery wings that seemed to block the sky, Naito’s new roommate shot hundreds of feet into the air in what felt like a single second.


	2. Dragons Are People Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the dragon is a bishounen badass. :) Dragon + Human + Yaoi + Me? It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapters veeeery slowly, as I am a person with college to deal with. Also...Update: I've somehow ended up writing Kizure as a very elegant type of person...and as a result I'm having a hard time imaging him doing anything smutty...so as of yet I'm not so sure if this will be a yaoi anymore. Gomen...

Kizure cruised through the air high above the clouds. Occasionally he found himself laughing unconsciously, deep in thought.

The boy was intriguing. It had been many decades since the last time he’d found such an amusing human. They were all such boring creatures, hurrying through life. They lived for such a short time; why did they rush so? And it wasn’t as if they did anything worth rushing for either. They wanted for all they did not have, developed tedious habits, thought of nothing but themselves, fought, made peace, fought again.

But this boy, Naito...He could see no greed, no selfish desire in his eyes. Instead, he saw a powerful will to live. And those eyes...there was such clarity in their hazel depths, as if he viewed the world through polished glass.

When they looked to him, Kizure could almost feel them uncovering every part of his being in the piercing stare.

He sighed, and headed back towards his lair, breaking through the cloud cover and trailing wisps of white behind him.

_This is absolutely ridiculous. To think that a mere human child could unsettle a great being such as myself with a gaze._

•     •     •

After Kizure flew off, Naito went back into the cave and rummaged through the things he’d brought with him from the village. He found his forest green hair ribbon and brushed his hair back, tying it into a ponytail. Strapping on his hunting knife, he slung his full quiver over his shoulder, picked up his longbow, and walked out of his new, temporary home.

He began walking through what he guessed to be the least dense part of the forest. He’d get his own game while the dragon was out finding his meal.

 _Kizure, was it? It's...a beautiful name…_ He stopped walking for a brief moment, whispering the name and feeling it roll around his tongue. Then, realizing that his feet had stopped their progression, be coughed and started again.

He walked for a good hour or so, catching four small hares on the way, until he heard the sound of a river. Creeping through the foliage soundlessly, he approached the growing sound of rushing water and stopped, crouching down. Peeking through the bushes, he saw several deer lapping at the water. Without making a single sound, he expertly strung his bow and put an arrow to the string. Pulling it back to his ear, he aimed carefully and was about to shoot when the deer’s heads came up suddenly. Their ears flicked forward, eyes focused on something invisible to Naito.

And then those eyes flicked towards Naito, and the deer turned and disappeared in a flash.

It was the only warning he had. When he heard the rustle of leaves behind him, he was already spinning around and then rolling to the side, barely dodging the blade that came down at the spot he had just been crouching.

He shot up, quickly backing up a few feet. His attacker was a middle-aged man who looked as if he hadn't cut his hair in years. Two more men stepped out from the trees behind him, swords drawn.

Naito drew his hunting knife, trying to watch all three. He looked at the first man warily.

“That was rather rude, don’t you think? Pouncing on someone without introducing yourself first, and on top of that, attacking from the back? Brave, that.”

The man scowled. “I would shut that cheeky mouth of yours, brat. You’re well outnumbered here. We just want those goods on your belt.” He nodded at the forest hares dangling off Naito’s belt.

“...and you take another’s catch as well. Hardworking lot, aren’t you? What village are you from?” He saw the muscles in the man’s leg shift. “Or are you the sort who hang around, rejected by the civilized folk and resorting to stealing from others?”

The moment the man leapt towards him with a yell, Naito shot forward fast and low, catching him off guard and slicing up with his knife, then ducking as the man cried out and swung at him clumsily. He slammed into the side of the man’s neck with a high kick, smiling as he watched him collapse onto the ground.

Then a heavy blow to the side of his head sent his vision into a blinding white screen, reminding him of the other two attackers. He tumbled to the ground as well, disoriented from the blow.

He looked up at the blurred outline of one of the men, arms raised, sword gripped in both hands.

“Ahh, shit.” He struggled to get his knife up, though he knew it would be useless.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a silver light streak through the air, and then his attacker was flying sideways into the trunk of a large tree.

Naito’s vision cleared in time for him to watch a second bolt of silver hit the remaining man in the head, flipping him head over heels before he crashed into a tree as well. Both slumped to the ground lifelessly.

Naito looked to his left, where the most beautiful man he had ever seen was stepping out from the trees.

The newcomer had on a long black coat that billowed out behind him as he stalked forward. The loose dark shirt and slim pants he wore showed of well-defined muscles under the fabric. His hair was definitely the most spectacular thing about him. It was unbelievable long and silky straight, flowing around him as the wind blew past. And it was silver. Naito had never seen such a color on any human being in his life.

But it was the eyes that drew his full attention. They were the very same deep cerulean irises that has started at him early that morning.

“Kizure…?” The name left his lips before his mind even finished processing the visual information it had just gathered.

Elegantly shaped eyebrows lifted slightly. “I'm surprised you knew it was me. I was looking forward to a more confused expression.” He smirked slightly.

“Although this look of awe isn't so bad either.”

Flustered for perhaps the first time in his life, Naito turned his head hurriedly. “I was--just--surprised that you weren’t some graying old man.”

He went over to where he had dropped his bow and quiver near the bushes.

“Well...I supposed I should thank y--”

He turned and bumped into a broad chest. How the hell did a who-knows-how-old dragon get muscles like these anyway?

“Are you hurt?”

“Huh? What?” Naito backed up a step, distracted by the closeness. “Uh no, I’m fine. Just smashed my nose a bit.”

“I meant, did you get hurt by those humans?”

“Oh. No. No, I’m just fine...uhh...huh…?”

A throbbing pain shot through his head, and he felt himself falling towards the ground. Strong arms caught him and swung him up. He tried to protest, but the throbbing only seemed to pound harder, as if telling him to shut up and be carried. Eventually he did, settling back and letting himself be nestled in the cradle of Kizure’s strong arms.

•     •     •

Kizure sat watching the crackling fire as Naito lay beside him, still unconscious. Occasionally, the fire would sputter and threaten to die out, and he would shoot out a few flames from his fingers. Absently, he began playing with one of them, throwing it between his fingers. At first, his fingers refused to move as nimbly as he liked, though that was hardly surprising considering the amount of years that had passed since the last time he’d taken human form.

He glanced at Naito. The boy was breathing softly, his face no longer scrunched in pain from the blow to his head. Like this, he looked defenseless, without the usual cold exterior he wore.

Kizure looked back into the fire. The dark feeling that had overwhelmed him when he saw the human with his sword standing over Naito… That had shocked him. It made him realize he'd taken far more of a liking to the boy than he'd thought.

_ Don’t make the same mistake. If history repeats itself, you won’t recover this time. _

He sighed heavily, glancing at the sleeping figure next to him again. A lock of forest green hair drooped over the boy’s face. He brushed it away gently. Without warning, Naito’s eyes snapped open, hazel eyes flashing with alarm as he rolled back and onto his feet, knife in hand.

Kizure watched him languidly, waiting for him to process his situation. He watched the boy’s eyes sweep his surroundings, then land on Kizure’s calm figure sitting by the fire.

They watched each other for a while.

Naito spoke first. “My head...it doesn’t hurt…?”

“Dragons can use a wide range of magic. Healing magic is one such kind.”

“Is shapeshifting one too?”

“Well, not quite. Rather than magical skill, it’s just a side ability that comes with being a dragon. We can shift into a number of other species but...there are limits. Why don’t you sit? And tuck that pitiful slip of metal away. It’s rather insulting.”

Naito scowled but moved to sit, though there was a careful distance between him and Kizure.

Then, for the first time, he noticed what he was wearing.

He was in a black, half-sleeved high-collar shirt of the softest material he had ever felt. It had intricate silver and green embroidery that climbed in elegant flourishes from the bottom left to halfway up the right. The pants, which were loose and had a musky green color, were tucked into comfortable, well-made black boots.

He looked at Kizure. “What--this--you changed my clothes??”

“Well I was rather unsatisfied with the ones you had on earlier. Those were simply tragic. Worn and faded, with absolutely no sense of aesthetic.” He shrugged. “I hope you didn't have any sentimental attachment to them. I burned them.”

Naito had a strange expression on his face. “Uh, yeah. I mean no, no I didn't have any attachment...thanks.”

Kizure looked at him for a moment, then smiled slowly. “Naito...are you _embarrassed_?”

Naito blinked. And then he flushed completely, red all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Wha--!! No! I mean--nnngh~!!” He ducked his head into his hands and bright his knees up.

This time it was Kizure doing the blinking. Such a reaction was completely unexpected. He brought his hand up to his mouth, hardly even noticing the smile on his own face.

What a dangerously _cute_  reaction.


	3. Different Color, Different Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Sorry, basically, this is a transition chapter with a let's-get-this-story-started kind of purpose...although I didn't notice how fluffy it was until I went to post it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapters veeeery slowly, as I am a person with college to deal with. Also...Update: I've somehow ended up writing Kizure as a very elegant type of person...and as a result I'm having a hard time imaging him doing anything smutty...so as of yet I'm not so sure if this will be a yaoi anymore. Gomen...

Naito kept his head ducked into his arms, but peeked under them at Kizure. He’d only just met the dragon a day ago, but it was comfortable around him. He had never been so relaxed around anyone before; living in a village where you were unwelcome didn’t allow for such leisurely behavior.

But with Kizure, it was different. With Kizure, he didn’t have to watch his every action, his facial expressions, his body language. He could talk and laugh and feel like a normal person without having to worry about being manipulated for someone’s amusement.

While he was thinking, Naito’s eyes wandered from the black boots on Kizure’s feet--which looked similar to the ones he had on but seemed to be made of a type of cloth--to the criminally well-fit pants hugging his legs, and then to the elegant curve of his neck. He traced the drape of silvery hair that fell forward over one shoulder; he longed to brush back those silky strands, run his fingers through them, look into those deep ocean-like eyes…

Naito shifted so he could no longer see under his arms and groaned into the safe haven made by his arms and legs. He was feeling too many...well, feelings. Which was already too much for someone like him.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder and flinched, momentarily startled out of his inward turmoil.

“Are you alright? Is it your head?”

“No, I’m just--” Naito felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest as he raised his head and came face-to-face with concerned blue eyes. “--sorry, head’s fine. Thanks.” He scooted back a few inches. Kizure smiled slightly, taking note of his movements and settling back on his heels.

“Still think I’m going to eat you, boy? I’m hurt. Truly.”

Naito glared daggers, glad that the light from the fire was being blocked by Kizure’s form in front of him; he could feel his face flushing again. Why the hell was his body reacting so unpredictably lately? And how was he ever going to last in the company of this dragon?

   •    •     •

As the days turned into weeks, and then to months, Kizure discovered two very important things: he never got tired of teasing Naito, and Naito never got used to being teased. It was immensely entertaining. One morning, they were hunting together and came across a part of the stream that flowed very slowly, enough that it almost seemed completely still. Naito frowned and muttered, “The broken leaves and branches suggest some game on the other side of the stream, but...it’s a bit too wide to jump and we don’t know how deep it is…”

On a whim, Kizure had casually told him, “Ah, this part of the stream has an old spell of the Fey people on it. It solidifies on contact so you can walk across it--”

With an impressed expression, the boy had stepped out onto the water.

“--but the spell is only active in the winter.” As Naito splashed into the water, he stopped trying to hold back the grin tugging at his lips, and dissolved into laughter. He was drenched in a surge of water as a furious Naito retaliated from the middle of the stream. It was like watching an unhappy cat threatening him while puddles dripped from its fur.

Now, he was watching from where he sat relaxing on a flat stone as Naito whittled away expertly at a thick, short branch. He seemed to be carving a figurine of sorts.

“Boy.”

“If you pull anything right now, this knife will be flying at your head.”

“How heartless.”

“Don’t pretend you won’t dodge it easily anyway.”

Kizure chuckled softly and didn’t deny it. He let his words float away. That subject could wait for another day, he thought. He turned his attention to a ladybug crawling up a grass blades at his feet.

Naito, however, seemed to sense the lingering thoughts. He set down his knife and the branch and looked up at Kizure, forearms resting on his knees. “What?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you going to say?” Kizure looked at him, surprised. He was watching with those deep green eyes of his. “I’m sorry I cut you off. You weren’t about to mess around, were you? What was it?”

Kizure stayed silent for a moment, staring into the eyes that were unwaveringly staring back into his own.

“How much of the world have you seen?”

Clearly this was not what the boy had been expecting. He was silent a moment, then picked up his whittling and began again. “...I haven’t, really. Seen much of it, I mean. I...the villagers never wanted me to be seen by outsiders. The color of my hair and eyes are considered a bad omen among humans. It’s the color of poison. It unsettles people.” He didn’t look up from his work, and Kizure couldn’t see his face at all past the locks of forest green that fell in front like a curtain.

He leaned forward and brushed half of them back behind Naito’s left ear. Ah, now he could see those wonderful emeralds, flicking up towards him in surprise.

“How foolish.”

“What--”

“Poisons come in every color, and the most potent ones are the deep reds and blacks. Yours is the color of the forest. It is the color of all life as it surrounds us. It has been the color upon this earth since long before even I came into existence. To call that a bad omen is pure stupidity. Such foolish ignorance baffles me.” He stared angrily into those beautiful eyes, trailing his fingers through the long strands of green and winding them around his fingers. How could any living creature look at this boy and see anything but beauty? It was ridiculous!

“Kizure.”

No matter how long he lived, he would never understand the human race. Look how silky these strands were, how the light glanced off, how those eyes seemed to hold every shade of green in the world--

“Kizure!”

He blinked. “Hmm?”

“Your hands. And...uh...you’re staring. A lot.” Naito’s voice was slightly hoarse, and there was a rapidly deepening pink tinge to his ears.

“Ah.” Kizure eased himself out of the world of emerald green and broke eye contact, disentangling his fingers from Naito’s hair. “My apologies. I seem to have gotten...distracted.” Naito didn’t respond. “What was it I was talking about...oh yes. The reason I asked, was because I’m thinking of traveling, and I want you to come with me.”

   •    •     •

For a second, Naito blinked, not quite registering what Kizure had said. He’d said it so casually it didn’t process immediately. And more importantly...what the hell had just happened?? Kizure had run his fingers through Naito’s hair like it was strands of diamonds.

And that gaze.

He didn’t think Kizure had noticed, but his eyes had _changed_ _color_ from their usual cerulean blue to a misty amethyst purple as they pierced unblinkingly into his own eyes. He’d been completely incapable of breaking the gaze and, from what he could remember, it was like a dream of lying in a field of lilacs and lavenders. What’s more, Kizure’s human eyes had also, upon changing color, shifted back into dragon eyes, the pupils elongating into vertical slits, the irises taking on their crystalline way of showing every possible shade of their color. It had sent a shiver down his back, but at the same time was so indescribably captivating that when he was no longer being gazed into by those eyes, he felt a sense of loss.

All this was what kept Naito very still and very silent for a good 5 seconds. Then he heard what Kizure had just said. And then he _really_ heard what Kizure had just said. _Traveling. Seeing the world. Together._

He knew he was smiling, and his eyes were probably sparkling like a child's, but at the moment he didn't care at all. "Really?" he whispered. "I...can finally see the world…? It's...okay…?"

Then he remembered, and the excitement was dimmed. "Äh… But that would mean seeing a lot of people and a lot of people seeing...me." Would they reject him too? Would he be forced to remember the last 19 years of his life, scorned and shunned by his own kind? If it weren't for this hair color…

_Yours is the color of the forest._

Naito blushed fiercely, suddenly hearing Kizure's words again. He'd never thought of his hair and eye color in such a way. It had always been the poisonous, hateful color, not the color of life and beauty and the world around him. Just with those words, he felt as if an old splinter had finally been pulled out from his heart.

The dragon himself was silently watching Naito this whole time with curious amusement.

"I really couldn't care less what other humans think, but since you do seem to...I will tell you something that might comfort you a little. Your village is an exceptionally isolated one. In the common world, there are others with unusual hair color, the magic users. Because of the altered DNA, many magic users are born with some unique physical alterations, the most common of which is hair and eye color." He smiled beautifully at Naito, "So come with me Naito. I swear to you on the dragon's blood in my veins, I will protect you. Please?"

The sight of this beautiful, otherworldly man coaxing him with a gently pleading look was baffling to Naito. Why was he, someone who was clearly superior to any human in the world, so kind and accepting of a normal human boy? He sighed and went back to whittling. "Alright. It's not like I've got anything else to do with my life right now."

A bright smile spread across Kizure's face. He got up and made to leave, and Naito looked up just as the dragon landed a kiss on his lips. "We'll leave tomorrow then. Neither of us have much to carry anyways. Get a good sleep tonight." He brushed by and walked back towards the cave still smiling.

Naito blinked. "Wha--That--" He touched his lips, his mind still trying to catch up to what had just happened. Then he felt his face flush hotly and he swiveled around to glare at the man's self-confident retreating back. " _Kizure!!_ "

He thought he heard the sound of laughter carrying back to him, but then he could have imagined anything at that moment.


End file.
